


Sugar Cookie

by Hiccuplovver



Series: Negan's Sweet Little Family [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Pregnancy, Shy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver





	

“Where the fuck do you think you’re goin’?” Negan asked as he pulled you into his lao in the mess hall.  
“Negan, I’m just going to see if there is any help needed in the gardens,” you blushed as he made you straddle his leg.  
“Awe how fuckin sweet are you, just like a cookie,” he chuckled as he wound his arm around your waist.  
“I should get going,” you blushed.  
“Not so fast, you’re comin with me first,” he smirked as he lifted you over his shoulder.  
“Negan!” you blushed hard as you covered your face.  
...  
You were never one of Negan’s more… adventurous wives. You normally were last to be scene or chosen to spend the night with. Too innocent. Too sweet. Too shy. The other wives refused to talk to you since you weren’t like them and because Negan always treated you like a little gem rather than a hook up. Even now while he pounded into you, he said sweet words rather than vulgar threats. He always made sure you were comfortable, that you got off, then you were well taken care of after.  
“Christ, you get tighter every time,” Negan chuckled softly as you lay, panting on his chest.  
“You say that every time,” you said weakly. Negan smiled down at you and kissed your forehead.  
“Sleepy sugar cookie?” he asked. You hummed and nodded.  
“Alright hold on,” he said as he slowly pulled out of you and got out of bed.  
“Negan,” you whined softly as he got a water bottle and turned off the lights.  
“Drink,” he said as he lifted you slightly off the bed.  
“Thank you,” you said with pink cheeks when you finished half the bottle.  
“Get some rest now,” he said as he held you close to his chest and kissed you.

 

… 

 

“(y/n), you look green,” Tyler, another gardener said as you stayed still, kneeling in the dirt in front of the tomatoes.  
“Yeah… I don’t feel all that great,” you nodded with a blank stare and a ill look.  
“Come on,” Tyler said as he helped you stand. Slowly, you both made it to the doctor’s office.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“I don’t know, she just froze and turned green,” Tyler explained.  
“Hand me that bucket now!” the doc yelled. It was a blur, but you felt the cold metal of the object, before emptying your stomach into it.  
“Shit,” Tyler said as he held your hair back.  
“Go, I can handle this,” the doc told tyler when you were done.  
“Are you sure?” Tyler asked as he rubbed your back.  
“This is for your well being too. Don’t want Negan giving you a what for if he thinks you’re too close to his wife.” With that Tyler gave you a sad look before walking away and leaving you alone with the doctor.  
“We’re going to run some tests, then send you back to your room,” he stated as he turned his back to you.  
“Ok,” you whispered.

 

… 

 

“What the hell?!” Negan roared as he stormed into the infirmary. The doctor was setting you up to go back to your room when Negan walked past. You flinched at the loud voice and lowered your head.  
“Negan, keep your voice down,” the doctor said.  
“What happened to her and why did nobody get me?” he growled at the doctor.  
“You’ve told us not to alert you if a wife is ill until we’re done examining her,” the doc said, now showing fear.  
“Yeah, except when it’s her. If anything goes on with you, you tell me immediately,” Negan snapped.  
“Negan, it’s ok,” you whispered, he turned and slowly walked over to you.  
“No it’s not,” he said as he petted your hair.  
“She needs to rest and have plenty of water,” the doctor said.  
“But, what’s wrong with her?” Negan asked.  
“She wants to tell you herself,” the doctor said. With a sign, Negan picked you up bridal style and carried you to his room.  
“Why’d you bring her Nee?” Amber pouted from the bed.  
“Get out, now it’s the time,” Negan glared. Amber frowned and glared more at you as she left.  
“Who told you I was in the infirmary?” you asked as he look off your dirty clothes and gave you his soft black shirt, you loved to wear.  
“Tyler, he’s a good kid lookin out for you,” he spoke as he tucked you in.  
“Negan?” you whimpered as you held his hand.  
“What’s wrong sugar cookie?” he asked with concern in his voice.  
“I’m pregnant,” you whispered as a tear fell from your eye.  
“Honey, that’s a good thing,” he smiled as he knelt next to the bed, so he was eye level.  
“But the other girls, won’t like it. They hate me enough already,” you cried. Negan kicked off his boots and got into the bed with you.  
“That don’t matter. As long as you and that little ankle bitter are ok, we’ll be ok,” he said as he kissed you. And you believed him as you snuggled into his warm embrace.

 

… 

 

“Negan, no we love you,” you heard a few women cry.  
“I don't care. I have to start thinking about settling down,” Negan’s gruff voice shouted.  
“But why with her!”  
“We show you a better time.” The sobs were really close.  
“Does it look like I give a shit? Get the fuck out and start working,” Negan snapped before the door to the bedroom opened.  
“So that went well,” he chuckled at you. You blushed and cuddled more into the warm of the blanket.  
“They’re gonna come after me,” you mumbled. Negan got on the bed and hugged you from behind.  
“No they won't. I'll have Dwight or myself with you at all times,” he whispered as he got under the covers.  
“You didn't have to get rid of the others. I know you liked them,” you whispered.  
“I might have, but I love you. I love you so fuckin much and I love our little baby too,” he smiled as he rested his hand on your abdomen.  
“We love you too,” you smiled as you pulled him into a sweet kiss.


End file.
